


Escort the Dark Knight

by VGJekyll



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Sex Club, mission, p.o.v. Tony Stark, sex toys on/in other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJekyll/pseuds/VGJekyll
Summary: Tony is stuck on some blueprints for a weapon and decides to go to a costumed sex club to get his mind off of things.Though the man he meets there, dressed in a Batman costume, has the chance to become his newest obsession.





	Escort the Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to ‘Surrender to the Scarecrow’, written from Tony Stark’s P.O.V.

  
  
Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them as he squeezed them tightly shut. Bright spots of light danced across his retina and groaned at the feeling.  
  
He was most likely smearing grease all over his face, but he didn’t care. His Black Sabbath shirt already sported some unidentifiable stains anyway. A bit more dirt on his person wouldn’t make much of a difference.  
  
The inventor had been staring himself silly at the blueprints he’d drawn out for a new weapon. Somehow Obie thought Tony could just throw it together in less than a week. Granted, Tony could probably do it in a day. Maybe two tops. But that didn’t mean he was okay with Obie dictating his life.  
  
Bossing Tony around appeared to be all that Obie ever did ever since his parents’ unfortunate deaths five years prior. And it had gotten even worse when Jarvis died one year ago.  
  
Tony missed that man so damn much. Sometimes even more than his own parents.  
  
He rolled away from his desk on his wheeled chair and leaned over to snatch a tennis ball from the ground. He studied it for a moment, hoping the brownish spots on the once pristine yellow ball were from rust and not something else, before whistling sharply.  
  
‘Dum-E!’ he called out. ‘Fetch boy!’  
  
He proceeded to toss the ball somewhere into his lab, listening delightedly how it created some melodious sounds as it crashed into things. Ending with a loud metallic clang as it collided with the ugly black shield in the corner of his shop.  
  
Tony then watched smiling how his bot Dum-E chased after it.  
  
He was still damn proud of the bot he’d made when he was sixteen years old. Winning the fourth annual M.I.T. Robot Design Award had just been icing on the cake next to knowing he’d created a robot with rudimental artificial intelligence. The first of its kind.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. There was really too much dust on the pipes, he noted. He was certain that he would forget it the moment he looked away, but still. Maybe if he thought about it again, he could see if he could make a household bot to clean that.  
  
His videophone went off, making a loud shrilling sound. He rolled his chair to the bulky device, thinking briefly of trying to find a way to make it work with a remote control. Just until he could make it react to voice commands.  
  
He slapped down on it, hoping he would hit the right button and lo and behold. Obie’s face in full Technicolor. Tony slumped down in his chair as he grinned cheekily at the slightly distorted face of his godfather.  
  
It never failed to amuse him how shiny the man’s head looked in both video images as photographs. He knew it irked the man though, so he never commented on it. Tony would honestly absolutely cry if he ever was to go bald.  
  
He half-heartedly raised his hand to offer a short wave to the man.  
  
‘Sup, Obie?’  
  
His godfather raised a thin brow at his lacklustre greeting, yet still had an amused grin on his lips.  
  
‘ _Tony-boy. You need to go out_ ,’ he started, startling Tony because he had been certain that the man had called to ask about the progress of the project.  
  
‘I can’t. I have work to do,’ he argued, though he knew he sounded unenthusiastic.  
  
‘ _What work? The project?_ ’ Obie asked and then waved dismissing with his hand _. ‘Forget about that.’  
_  
Well, that was awfully lenient of him. Tony was immediately suspicious.  
  
‘You said it had uttermost priority,’ he stated as he sat up straight in his desk chair and stared suspiciously at the screen. ‘You were really icing my grill about it.’  
  
Obie guffawed loudly and amused at the remark.  
  
‘ _My boy_ ,’ he said. _‘I only gave you that project because I thought you needed the distraction. Especially after that debacle with the press about what you said about that one guy? The DJ?’  
_  
Tony shrugged blasé.  
  
‘I meant it. He is such an Atari. No matter what they say.’  
  
‘ _You need to get out_ ,’ Obie continued. _‘Wasn’t there a happening or something tonight? Something superhero inspired at Felicia’s Temple?’_  
  
Tony frowned as he played with the edge of his shirt. He vaguely remembered Obie telling him to go to Felicity’s Temple some days ago. To get out, get laid, relax and then he could focus his attention on work again.  
  
However, just because Obie had been the one to suggest it, combined with the fact that he had been mad at the man, Tony had decided not to go. Instead, he’d send one of his doppelgangers to make an appearance.  
  
Obie continued talking on the screen. _‘You can get-how do you youngsters call it?-throwed? Is that the word?’  
_  
‘I don’t get blazed no more, Obie,’ Tony told him with a roll of his eyes. ‘I’m straight edge now.’  
  
_‘Straight edge?’_ Obie asked frowning. The man really was not up to date with current slang, showing off his old age. Tony was sure that Jarvis, if he’d still been alive, would understand. The man always went with the times.  
  
Tony really missed him.  
  
_‘What does that mean?’_  
  
‘No drugs or drinks, Obie.’  
  
Obie laughed amused, clearly not believing him and there was another twinge of hurt.  
  
‘I mean it.’  
  
_‘Since when?_ ’ Obie demanded to know. He still had a smile on his face. The sort that showed he was only indulging Tony and not really believing him. Tony was honestly a bit disappointed that his parental figure had not even noticed he’d been clean for months now. True, he hadn’t really made an announcement of it, but still.  
  
‘Since Jarvis…’  
  
Obie stopped laughing and a sympathetic look appeared in his eyes _. ‘I see. Good on you Tony. Still, maybe it would be best for you to go out. Get your dick wet.’_  
  
Tony pulled a face and whined. ‘Obieeee! You don’t get to use that sort of language with me! I’m almost like your son!’  
  
He pretended to dramatically die in his chair, causing it to slowly turn in a circle. Though honestly, maybe the man was right. He was stuck with the project. He was bored. He could use a quick fuck to get his mind off of things.  
  
Tony’s chair had finished its circle and Tony could now see Obie smiling benignly at him from the large, bulky screen. He was really going to invest in making television screens flat and replace the analogue CRT system.  
  
He sighed and shrugged. ‘Fine. I’ll go.’  
  
_‘There should be a box with a costume on your bed. Put it on, go out and have fun. It’s masked-’_ the man added with a knowing grin _. ‘-so you don’t have to worry about how to lose your bodyguards for a change.’  
_  
He send Tony a warm, overly parental, look and Tony couldn’t keep himself from returning the smile with a small grin of his own.  
  
He knew that it was a constant source of worry for Obie that Tony always managed to ditch his bodyguards. The only one he so far had no problem with was his young driver who also happened to be a boxer. Somehow he felt bad about sneaking away from that guy.  
  
To quell his guilty conscience, he’d made a deal with the guy. Hogan would teach him more self-defence moves-although he already had been quite impressed by what Tony already knew from his M.I.T. buddy Rhodey-and in turn Hogan would turn a blind eye every once in a while.  
  
Just as long as Tony always kept his new Nokia 9000 communicator with him at all times and send a quick message to Hogan when he moved locations. He’d gifted Hogan with the same phone: both fresh off the factory line.  
  
It was a bit of a chore to keep remembering to send the messages, but Tony did realize the importance of it. He was rich, famous and worth a great deal. There were people lined up to try to kidnap him for ransom or kill him to get rid of competition.  
  
Ever since becoming CEO of Stark Industries Tony with Obie’s help had kick-started the company into changing the face of the weapons industry. They were creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, and satellite targeting. Had contracts with military and just were racking in money. They were doing well.  
  
Tony twirled the Nokia 9000 communicator around in his hands and as he stared down at it, he wondered if they should have focused on mobile phones instead. Mobile phones and video chat. It was a fun gadget, but the inventor thought he could do better.  
  
Tony rolled to one of his computers and opened the program of his NLID. It was still rather basic, but he thought that with enough stimulation, meaning asking enough questions and having a lot of interaction with it, it would be able to grow into a far better AI than Dum-E.  
  
Then soon he’d made it voice activated and give it their own voice to reply verbally. He already had everything planned out in his mind, including how the voice would have to sound and its true name.  
  
Yet for now, he kept calling it NLID. It would simply hurt too much if it didn’t reach the full potential he had in mind for it.  
  
His fingers danced over the keyboard. That one had also accumulated way too much dust. He really needed to make some sort of cleaning bot.  
  
His fingers moved fast, creating a sound, unlike an automatic gun, as he shot out question after question at the NLID. Some questions were answered quicker than others and he had to rephrase some a few times in order for the NLID to truly understand it. Still, it was really nice to see it learn and adapt.  
  
As a child, the Jetsons had always been a source of inspiration and ideals to aim for. But somewhere along the way, he lost that childlike interest in creating things that would make life easier for the common man. This was a small step back towards that. If he succeeded, could there be a possibility to have it inserted in phones?  
  
Tony glanced distractedly back to the videophone and blinked startled as he saw the screen was black. Apparently, Obie had hung up while Tony had fallen into deep thoughts again. He shrugged, stood up and stretched until he heard his back pop.  
  
He then pinched the hem of his shirt and pulled at the fabric so he could see the upside-down print. It read ‘lack bath’ now, and he snorted. Perhaps he should take his shirt’s advice and take a bath first: clean up a bit before he hit the club.  
  
He was sure whatever partner he could find that night would appreciate it. He stood up and was ready to leave the lab when Dum-E almost made him trip. The bot held inquiring the tennis ball up at him. Tony laughed and took the ball.  
  
‘We’ll play another time,’ he told the bot. He placed the ball on a workbench and stilled as he noticed the potato sack that somehow had found its way into his workshop and now was covered with small pieces of screws and bolt. It inspired an idea.  
  
He grabbed the corner of the jute and pulled it towards him, not caring that most of the metal tidbits it had held were now cascading down onto the ground. It was smudged with oil, but servable.  
  
He bounded up the stairs to his bedroom with a spring in his step. There he glanced briefly into the box of which Obie had spoken about.  
  
After spotting the purple fabric within, he scoffed and let the lid fall closed again. Perhaps Obie thought he was being thoughtful for remembering that it was one of Tony’s favourite characters, but he really wasn’t going to wear white face paint.  
  
The shower was quick, as he already could picture what he could do with the potato sack and was looking forward to the club. It had been a while since he last went. Not that the public would know, they thought he was out partying every day of the week. Thanks to his three body doubles.  
  
He took a fine dark-grey three-piece suit from his walk-in closet and after short deliberating a black silk tie to go with it. After getting dressed, he turned his attention to the potato sack and cut two holes where he figured his eyes would be when he was to wear it over his head.  
  
The holes were uneven and rough, showing perhaps a tad too much of his eyes. This he solved by putting on some aviator sunglasses before donning the potato sack. It still looked stupid, and for a moment he wondered if he really should go for the Joker costume instead.  
  
But with some sharpie to create the illusion of a sewn mouth, and some rope around his neck to keep it in place, it was decent. It would at least work better in hiding his identity than the Joker one.  
  
He did make sure that the rope was not too tight around his neck plus that it could not be used to choke him. You never knew what kinks people were into and they not always warned you in advance.  
  
That done, he took the Rolls Royce Phantom from the garage. Just because he liked the suicide backdoors. Not to mention that it was the only car he owned that didn’t have a suspiciously bright paint job.  
  
The drive to Felicia’s Temple was fast and easy and Tony’s excitement started to heighten as he flashed a VIP card to the bouncer.  
  
The atmosphere inside was marvellously depraved and sensual. Just what the doctor had prescribed. He’d see if he could find someone to suck his dick at least. Anything else he’d consider depending on the situation.  
  
It was remarkable how many people were dressed as either Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman.  
  
There was a black guy dressed in leather with sunglasses of which he was almost certain was supposed to be Blade. He saw at least two John Constantine’s from the Hellblazer Comics and there was even a goddamn Captain Planet!  
  
Tony was glad his whole face was covered, for he could not suppress the manic grin on his face. He thought it was hilarious! Especially since most people really did not have the right body type for their choice of costume.  
  
But he guessed that in the end, it didn’t matter: most people would be more interested in getting those costumes off and finding what laid underneath them. It was a sex club after all.  
  
He flirted lightly with a woman in Cat Woman costume, which was way too tight on her and her formidable breasts. He pondered if he should keep his eye on her. See if the suit would split open in the front if she were to breathe in too deeply.  
  
He wouldn’t want her on his dick though. She alternated every spoken word with a meow, which was becoming rather tedious. And he figured she was so into her role that she would put cat licks on his dick. Which would not be getting him off.  
  
He slipped away when the woman was distracted by a man dressed as the Green Lantern and scouted around again. Then he saw his perfect target: a lone Batman standing next to the bar.  
  
That jawline was nothing short of amazing and those lips he could definitely imagine around his dick. He noticed the Batman dismissing someone and hesitated. Should he still approach? Yeah, why the hell not. Better try and fail then not try at all.  
  
Tony soon stood at the Batman’s side. Up close he could check out the Batman better, though he had to twist and turn his head in several directions in order to peer through the slanted eyeholes. That hadn’t been thought through too well.  
  
‘You fill out that costume way better than any other Batmen here,’ Tony complimented the Batman amused and slid closer.  
  
The Batman was too tall and Tony aborted his movement, meant to wrap an arm around the man’s shoulders, and turned it into an awkward lean of his elbow against the shoulder. Too bad that didn’t work out with the man’s height, though Tony would be lying if he said the height difference wasn’t a turn on.  
  
Tony was comfortable though. And in this manner, he could shift himself so his whole side was touching the Batman. He was remarkably warm, smelled pleasant too.  
  
The Batman didn’t speak and took a sip of his drink. He stared morosely off into the distance and Tony wondered if he was here to keep an eye on a cheating wife. Or cheating boyfriend. This Batman didn’t seem like the normal, closeted white-collar pencil-pusher though.  
  
Tony moved his head to see if he could find what the Batman could possibly be staring at.  
  
‘Guess this is not your usual scene?’ Tony ventured. His gaze stopped on two men not far away from them. Both were in Superman outfits and tugging on each other as if they were in a tug-o’-war.  
  
He was about to comment on it when the Batman let out a low grunt. A sound that really shouldn’t be so hot. Tony laughed startled.  
  
‘Oh wow. You really have the Batman persona down to a pat! You really into this kind of pretend play?’ he asked, then bulldozered on, since the Batman had been rather nonverbal so far anyway.  
  
‘Me, I just prefer to watch rather than join in,’ he revealed and chuckled self-deprecating. ‘I’m a voyeur. Or peeping tom? Depends on who you ask, I guess.’ He shrugged.  
  
‘What are you drinking?’ Tony then asked. He curled his fingers around the Batman’s right wrist and tugged it closer so he could take a whiff of the liquid. There was only a small resistance for a second or so, but then he could take a sniff.  
  
It was whiskey. Cheap though, if he smelled it right. And if there was anything he had learned from Howard, it was to recognize whiskey by smell only.  
  
‘Whiskey? Nice,’ Tony commented though. No need to insult the other man’s taste. Not if he wanted those lips around his dick.  
  
‘Wish I could drink, but you know…’ he motioned with his free hand to his potato sack covered head. No way was he revealing his sober stance of the last months. By now it was very clear that the other man was not interested in talking himself.  
  
‘Wow, you’re just wearing spandex?’ Tony let go of Batman’s arm so he could pat the man’s pectorals and then left his hand there. ‘I honestly thought it was rubber with padding. Those muscles, I’m impressed…’  
  
Another lie. He’d noticed from his spot across the room that the spandex was not covering foam padding, but pure muscles. It was a nice excuse to touch though.  
  
Batman glanced shortly down at him and Tony’s breath hitched ever so slightly as he noticed the sharp intelligence in those steel blue eyes. Dammit, another thing that was incredibly hot to Tony.  
  
He continued talking. Mentioning things around them that he found interesting. He enjoyed making up tales about the acts around them, trying to make them sound as filthy as he could.  
  
At first, it was in the hopes of getting the Batman hot and bothered enough to give Tony a  go, but he soon realized he’d already lost the Batman’s attention. After this, it was more to entertain himself.  
  
The Batman really didn’t seem interested and Tony kept in a wistful sigh. He understood though. Even if he thought he was bangin', that didn’t mean everyone else agreed. Maybe he just wasn’t what the other was looking for here.  
  
He still decided to stay by his new companion’s side and survey the club. Making random remarks as he seemed fit. He finally noticed those piercing blue eyes on him again and turned to look back at the man.  
  
‘Oh, you’re back!’ he said as preppy as he could.  
  
The Batman’s mouth thinned in what could be part of a frown. ‘I never left,’ he finally grunted. And damn that low gravelly voice of his. It send a gust of warm heat to his belly.  
  
‘Not physically no,’ Tony answered. ‘Were my stories not your cup of tea?’  
  
‘They were rather lewd.’  
  
Tony laughed, had the man still been listening? ‘Well, that is what I like about my voyeurism. My imagination is always better than the real deal.’ He grinned cheekily, even though he knew the other could not see the expression.  
  
‘But seriously, you can’t tell me you’re not turned on by the thought of that pair for example,’ Tony motioned to a couple dressed as X-men. Storm and Wolverine to be exact. Tony knew his fictional superheroes. His real ones too, as a matter of fact.  
  
Then he just let his imagination run wild. It was nothing he hadn’t dreamed of at least once and now with Batman clearly listening to him, it just added the cherry on top.  
  
Tony would have made up more on the spot, but to his horror, he noticed someone in a Joker costume heading their way. He was not alone and if Tony was right-which he was most of the time-that was, in fact, one of his body doubles.  
  
He cursed in his mind about forgetting that he’d send this one to go in his stead. Back when he’d still wanted to disobey Obie’s ‘order’ to enjoy himself.  
  
‘Uh oh,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘Caught some unwanted attention.’  
  
He moved to get the hell away from there when he felt the Batman wrap a hand around his bicep. A quick glance back showed the Batman’s alert stance. Very unlike earlier when he’d appeared relaxed and almost bored. The glass of cheap whiskey had disappeared out of his left hand.  
  
Tony tried not to curse. Because no matter that this was finally the sort of interest he had been going for in the man, it was really not the right timing.  
  
‘Well, well, well,’ the Joker crooned at them. ‘Look at this. My arch nemesis vigilante dilly-dawdling with a villain that is not me. Should I feel hurt?’  
  
The people around the Joker, Tony wondered if his stand-in had lied to them about being the real Tony Stark, all seemed to agree with him. A quick look down made him wonder if in the future he should also select his stand in’s by the right dick size.  
  
At least this one kept the goatee, though he had dyed it green. He supposed he could understand it. Tony was trying to grow enough facial hair to create a Balbo and it would look really weird in the media if in one photo he did have the goatee, and in another, he didn’t.  
  
He ignored the urge to reach up and pat his cheeks. He still had somewhat of a baby face and had hoped that growing a beard of sorts would make him look more mature and knowledgeable to SI board members. He hadn’t counted on it taking so long to grow though.  
  
‘No comment?’ The Joker asked the Batman. ‘Usually, cheaters will have excuses for their infidelity.’  
  
This was Tony’s chance. Make it seems like he thought he was intruding on the play between a couple and get out.  
  
‘Is this a domestic?’ he inserted. ‘Because I honestly didn’t mean to get into your playtime or something. Hell, I had no idea!’  
  
The Joker glanced at Tony and Tony reminded himself that the other did not know who he was. Neither did the Batman, whose grip on his arm was now bordering painful. What was the deal here?  
  
‘No,’ the Batman growled gravelly.  
  
Tony was instantly turned on and dismayed.  
  
The Joker laughed. ‘Now I’m really hurt. You say there is nothing between us, Bats? You chase all the boys around Gotham?’  
  
Well, at least this body double could act. Ish.  
  
Tony felt startled how the Batman pulled him closer so he could wrap an arm around him.  
  
‘Why is it that every time I come for you somebody always gets in the way?’ the Joker mused airily, then smirked.  
  
‘Well, I'm of a mind to make some mookie. What about we let your ragamuffin here enjoy himself for a bit with Harley here. While the two of us get busy. I’m sure she’ll give him back in one piece when she’s done. Don’t you, dear?’  
  
It was only then that Tony really paid attention to the Harley Quin with weird dildo-sword sticking out of her and figured it was a shame that he had to give up his Batman, but at least he would be away from his look alike and the possible discovery of his real identity.  
  
The Batman didn’t seem to be of the same mind.  
  
He wrapped his muscled arms around Tony and plastered himself almost completely against Tony’s backside, leaving no space in between their bodies. It was then that he finally noticed that the Batman was hard.  
  
Though, was it because of Tony? Or did he take enjoyment out of this confrontational situation? Who knew what got this guy off.  
  
The low, almost threatening growl and the accompanying hot breath against his ear made a shiver travel down Tony’s spine. And yep, blood heading down rapidly. Maybe Tony also had a thing for these sort of situations. Who would have thunk?  
  
‘Or you both come with me,’ the Joker suggested and walked away. The Batman moved swiftly and was already dragging Tony along before he realized and he dug his heels in.  
  
‘Why did you have to pull me into this? I told you I like to watch only.’ Tony complained. It was not entirely true, but still.  
  
Another hot gust of air as the Batman whispered grumpily against his ear: ‘Do you really want to leave me alone with _him_?’  
  
That didn’t sound too good.  
  
‘You dislike him that much? You can refuse his advances, ya know,’ Tony suggested. He wondered if the man knew that the Joker was supposedly well, him. Tony Stark. If so, should he feel hurt?  
  
‘I can’t,’ the Batman said shortly. ‘At least with you around I get to focus on something more pleasant. I might tell you the reason later tonight. Please help me now.’  
  
It was the most that the Batman had said to him the whole evening and Tony found himself being rather confused and perhaps a tad concerned too.  
  
‘Fuck... Yeah, yeah okay,’ he said, giving in. He reached up to tug at his hair, a small nervous habit, but let his arm fall uselessly to his side again as he remembered the potato sack.  
  
The Batman pulled him along until they were sitting on a red velvet couch with the Joker on Batman’s other side. Tony let out a very manly sound, thank you very much, when the Batman manhandled him into his lap.  
  
He then found himself straddling the Batman’s lap and keeping in balance by fondling the man’s chest. And hello there, Tony hadn’t noticed it before, but that was definitely an interesting bulge there in the man’s tight spandex pants. He definitely felt larger than earlier when he had been plastered to his back too.  
  
The Joker said what was on Tony’s mind.  
  
‘You really got the strength to manhandle people like the real deal. That is so damn arousing. Makes me very jealous though…’  
  
‘You wait your turn,’ the Batman growled as he glanced at the Joker.  
  
Tony’s body-double kept talking, but Tony paid no heed to it as he waited in anticipation as to what Batman had in store for him. He was totally on board with this.  
  
Batman manhandled him again in the most delightful way and pulled Tony closer so they could thrust into each other. Tony couldn’t prevent the low moan from leaving his mouth, even if he had wanted to.  
  
‘… enjoy having his mouth on you.’  
  
The Joker’s voice filtered through the haze of want and desire and Tony almost nodded along to that assessment. And definitely when he laid eyes on the Batman’s dick.  
  
God, earlier all he had thought about was having the man’s mouth on his dick, but now he would give half his fortune if only he could have his own mouth on that glorious dick.  
  
The Batman somehow got rid of Tony’s pants and finally, Tony’s own dick was free of the confines of the granted very expensive fabric. He hadn’t been wearing underwear, so the material had started to chafe a bit.  
  
He was leaking pre-cum, made only worse when Batman reached out with a leather gloved hand and gave a few measured tugs on Tony’s dick. His hand was coated with cum and Tony had to hold in a whine as he so badly desired to take that hand in his mouth and taste himself and sucking them clean.  
  
There was something off about that hand though. He’d noticed it before. Unyielding. Almost as if he wore an iron gauntlet.  
  
Tony moaned and half-collapsed against Batman’s chest. Suddenly the fingers were away from his dick and he was about to complain when he felt them from behind. Okay, so that was the plan. He was totally on board with that plan.  
  
Batman tugged his shirt open by the neck and bit rather harshly in his shoulder at the same time that his fingers slipped inside Tony’s ass. It was exquisite torture. Tony let out a keening sound and tensed at both the pleasure and pain.  
  
He muttered complaints against Batman’s shoulder, who appeared at least slightly ashamed of causing the unexpected pain. The man licked the abused flesh and Tony just didn’t know what to do with himself.  
  
Batman hummed pleased as he worked on Tony’s ass. It took not long for Tony to pant for breath, and underneath the potato sack, the humidity of his breath made his sunglasses cloud over.  
  
He seemed to fly for a moment and then found himself laying back on the plush pillows with Batman leaning over him. Those piercing grey eyes narrowed slightly as the Joker said another thing Tony’s mind didn’t bother to register.  
  
Was it over? It wasn’t, right?  
  
His legs were swung over Batman’s shoulders and then in one freezing moment, he could feel the caped crusader’s dick against his pucker. He waited in anticipation and then let out a sigh when that glorious dick breached him.  
  
Tony heaved for air then nearly groaned distressed as the Joker interrupted Batman from sliding home by suddenly leaning in between them and started lapping at Batman’s dick. He was so going to fire him.  
  
His green sprayed goatee rubbed against Tony and no lie, it was torture, but kind of good too? He made a mental note to remember that for future use. He glanced back up to the Batman, who had seemingly frozen in place.  
  
He saw a sweat drop trail down the man’s jawline and neck and he so desperately desired to have his lips on that flesh. To lap it all up, taste his salty sweat, his personal taste. Gods, he would probably taste so good.  
  
All the air left his lungs when finally the Joker moved and yeh gods, Batman was all the way inside him. They both let out a content sigh. Tony was quick to shimmy with his hips in order to motivate the Batman, and it thankfully worked.  
  
He was already so turned on that he almost came when the Batman suddenly pulled out and moved Tony. Again it was as if he weighed no more than a ragdoll and he was positioned so all he could do was clutch the backrest of the couch with his knees spread on the sitting pillows and hang on for the ride.  
  
Tony didn’t even get the time to protest at the empty feeling when he felt Batman in him again and his first stoke already pushed his prostrate and made Tony quiver. He was totally okay with this.  
  
Tony soon begged and moaned for release. When Batman wrapped his hand around Tony’s hard on, he was gone and came with a loud sob.  
  
Tony didn’t often have an orgasm intense enough to make him blank out, but now it had and when he finally started to register what was happening around him, he was laying on his side on the couch and hearing his body double say:  
  
‘If only you could taste this buddy. Too bad you can’t. You’re definitely missing out.’  
  
He wondered briefly what the other was talking about, but it was clear it was towards him. Maybe he’d been talking about when he had his mouth on Batman’s dick? If that was it then hell yeah, Tony agreed. He’d love to have his mouth on that dick and now hated his choice of costume. He was certain he could get that now soft dick pretty hard again with only his mouth.  
  
Wait, did his body double really quote the “rub your rhubarb”? Was he serious? That was so lame. Though maybe it was even lamer that Tony actually recognized it.  
  
He glanced away from the two and noticed his pants on the floor beside the couch. He quickly grabbed them to pull them back on again. The fabric was a bit uncomfortable on the skin of his inner tights, but he was not going to sit there with his limp dick out.  
  
He leaned back against the pillows of the couch and took a moment to glance around the room again to see if anything odd had happened while he was occupied with Batman. Upon finding nothing he turned his head to face Batman and body double again.  
  
The things that came out of his body double’s mouth were quite enlightening. He felts a bit bad about this, but he was definitely going to fire the guy. He didn’t like the fact that because of him rumours could start that Tony Stark liked pain-play. Cause he most certainly did not.  
  
It had nothing to do with the fact that Tony was jealous that he was kissing Batman’s perfect mouth. No sir, not at all. And goddamnit, Batman was now cupping his body double his face and it was so fucking unfair!  
  
And those gloved hands. He wondered how Batman his hands would feel without the gloves. Tony did have a slight fixation with people’s hands.  
  
He frowned as he thought about that. Now he had the time to think, something definitely had been off about Batman’s left arm. He’d noticed it earlier. It had felt rather unyielding and strong. But not like muscles, more like… could it be a prosthetic? The hand had been too agile and strong to be plastic prosthetic. Hell, those fingers had definitely moved in him!  
  
The Batman growled something low in his throat and Tony felt his dick jump, wow. And was Batman now looking back at him as he was beating himself raw? Well, that was… interesting. He watched with growing anticipation as Batman came with slow but steady spurts of come. He licked his lips yearning to taste.  
  
‘You okay?’ Batman rumbled and Tony felt his toes curl at the sound.  
  
He made sure to stretch luxuriously, showing off his body as much as he could.  
  
‘Just peachy,’ he answered and fuck yeah, that was a smirk. Batman was smirking! Tony mentally hit with a fist in the air. It felt so good for his ego that Batman appeared to be so into him that he ignored the body double. And he didn’t even have to show his goddamn face. He wanted to shout in victory.  
  
‘This is what happens when you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight,’ Batman stated before nodding to Tony and taking his leave.  
  
Tony’s mind short-circuited as he found himself indecisive between being delighted about the use of that quote and going after him. He settled for chuckling as he got up from the couch and chased after the dark knight.  
  
As they stalked towards the parking lot, Tony wondered what kind of car the Batman had. Should he mention his Rolls Royce Phantom? It did remind him slightly of the Batmobile and most thought it was a hot looking car.  
  
‘So... can I keep you?’ Tony asked, going for casual, then remembered. ‘Wait! You promised earlier to explain to me why the fuck you had to fuck that Joker.’  
  
‘I said maybe.’ Batman replied swiftly but still in that dark sounding tone of voice.  
  
‘You actually said “might”. Nice try. Is it bad? Are you married?’  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Good. Then I can keep you. I’m a billionaire, you know. I can help you.’  
  
‘You can’t help me.’  
  
‘I helped you out tonight, didn’t I?’ Tony motioned to Batman’s dick to prove his point.  
  
’In more than one way. What is it, Batman? I can solve your problems. Really. I have a lot of money. If it’s debt, then I can get rid of it. Or does someone keep your loved ones hostage? I have connections. I can save them and get them to a safe location.’  
  
Well shit, there went his “casual”. Why was he like this?  
  
Batman stopped walking. ‘Why are you so-‘ he paused. ‘-intent?’  
  
‘You mean to ask why I seem obsessed with you. Right? I’m sorry. I know I can be a bit too much. It’s just. There is something about you. Something familiar. I want to get to know you better. And I know this kind of club is not really the place people go to, to find lasting relationships of any kind, but I figured you were not there for the normal reasons anyway.’  
  
Fuck it. Even Tony didn’t know why he was saying this.  
  
Batman still rejected him and Tony tried to ignore the dropping feeling in his stomach. He should be used to this. He was just too much. He knew that.  
  
‘Fuck. That is, fuck. Okay. I understand. I can deal with rejection. No problem. It is just… I didn’t even get to kiss you,’ Tony lamented and then thought really, fuck it. He needed to get that potato sack off his head. There was still a small chance that if this Batman recognized him, recognized that he really had money, then maybe he would be interested.  
  
How low had Tony sunk that he didn’t even mind people being with him for his money only? But he felt so desperate. He tried to remove the potato sack but was stopped by a strong, gloved hand around his wrist.  
  
‘No,’ Batman rejected him again. And it hurt.  
  
Before he was able to pull his arm away, the Batman continued and with that gave that deceitful spark of hope: ‘Not here.’  
  
‘I got a car!’ Tony was quick to suggest. ‘Here. Somewhere.’  
  
Tony pulled Batman along. ‘It’s my Rolls Royce Phantom. Pretty roomy in the back. You’ll like it. Everybody does.’  
  
Usually Tony enjoyed people’s reactions to both the car and the suicide doors, but this time his attention was on his goal and his goal is to get this face free and get his mouth on Batman’s.  
  
Was it weird that he still had no idea what the man’s real face looked like? Nor who he was? Who cared!  
  
In the car, he was quick to straddle Batman and pulled his potato sack off his head. The sunglasses that had stayed miraculously on his nose all the time were tossed into the front and then he felt the cool air against the heated skin of his face.  
  
He had no doubt that his face was flustered and shiny and his hair wet with sweat, but he honestly couldn’t give a fuck.  
  
He dove in and ravaged Batman’s mouth. And it was glorious. Felt glorious and wonderful and just right. He tried to pull the other closer, lamenting the fact that he couldn’t bury his hands in the man’s hair, damn that cursed cowl.  
  
He bit Batman’s lip, hoping for some sort of reaction, and the taste made him want to claim the man even more. He licked, tasted and thought he could kiss the man forever. He was not going to let this man go. Nuh huh, forget about it.  
  
There needed to be more incentive for Batman. And Tony felt like he had been rather remiss earlier with not even touching the man back earlier on that damn red velvet couch.  
  
He let his hand wander and quickly found a hidden zipper that would lead to his prize. And what a prize it was. Tony finally let their mouths detach to glance down and wow, he needed to get his mouth on that now.  
  
He kneeled down on the floor of his car so he could worship that dick and decided to do away with teasing and just go full throttle. He deep throated him and preened at the sound he wrung from Batman’s mouth.  
  
It was a wonderful victory, for the man had been very non-vocal during the evening. He chuckled and felt the blood fill his own dick as Batman’s gloved hand now was in his hair, slowly tugging, but not pulling him away.  
  
He hoped his skill at sucking dick would help to make the man change his mind. He went at it steadily and just kept taking it all every single stroke while staring up at Batman.  
  
It didn’t take much for Batman to come down his throat. Tony smirked proudly, perhaps even reminiscent of a cat licking the cream, and swallowed every last drop. He decided to stay where he was as he felt that wonderful hand patting his hair.  
  
He made sure to send Batman a smirk which was so lasciviously sinful.  
  
‘Still thinking of leaving me?’ he asked a bit breathless.  
  
‘There are other people to have sex with,’ Batman finally stated. ‘It does not have to be me.’  
  
‘Fuck that,’ was Tony answered. ‘I want you. Hell, I don’t even care that I don’t even know what your face looks like. You could be hideous, though you have a really nice chin and that mouth, mmm… I don’t know why, but you really seem so familiar.’  
  
‘We have never met before.’  
  
‘I know. That’s what makes it so odd.’ Tony replied as he got up and flung himself onto the backseat. His neck was hurting, maybe still a bit from that unexpected bite earlier, but most likely from the odd position he’d to use in the confined space of the car.  
  
He rubbed uselessly at the pained flesh.  
  
‘You have a delicious cock, by the way,’ he complimented Batman, not even caring that he still had no clue what he looked like under the cowl. Though judging from the dark, coarse hair surrounding his dick, he had to have dark hair. Would it be short? Long? Wavy?  
  
‘So… what are you going to do now?’ Tony asked.  
  
He hoped the man would stay.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued in DEADCRUSH**


End file.
